The Computational Modeling Core of the TCNC has three scientific foci: development of methods for extracting biological mechanism from large phosphoproteomic datasets;development of methods for using and analyzing dynamical systems models for biological networks;and development of methods for integrating proteomic and transcriptomic datasets. In addition, the Core is responsible for facilitating data-sharing among TCNC member labs.